Making Me His 2
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Sequel of Making Me His


A/N: This is for the readers who requested for a part two. I hope you like this :)

[Name] wake up as the bright sun rays kissed her eyelids. She let out a soft yawn and rubbed her eyes groggily. As she opened her [color] eyes, she realized that she is not in her room. Different color of the walls met her eyes, different feel of the bed, different atmosphere. The usual things she first sees in the morning, her bookcase and study table, her favorite stuffed toy, the posters of her favorite animés, and the small dresser, was out of her sight. Even her own body feels different. It feels heavy and limp. It seems like she does not have enough strength to stand. But even so, she pulled herself up in a sitting position. As she did, the blanket slid off her body. When she became aware of her current state that is being unclothed, her mind panicked. Then blurry memories of yesterday flooded her mind.

"_It's you [Name]-cchi!"_

…

"_I guess I'll make you mine in any way possible."_

…

"…_You can't escape me. You are mine."_

…

"_[Name]-cchi, do you know how long I've been hoping for this to happen?"_

…

"_Kise-kun…please…don't…"_

…

"_It-It hurts…Please…s-stop…"_

…

Tears began to stream down her face as she saw the horrible bruises and scratches on her skin and the blood stains on her thigh. She tried to muffle her sobs, to prevent the man sleeping beside her from waking up, the man who did this terrible thing to her, but she just can't. She's afraid that he will do it again to her once he wakes up. But deep inside her, she wanted to let it out, to let out all of the pain, all of the hurt she feels. She wants him to hear and feel it all.

She got up of the bed and picked her clothes scattered on the floor to put them on. The golden-haired man stirred up from his slumber.

"[Name]-cchi…what's wrong?" he mumbled hoarsely.

She turned to him and exclaimed,

"How could you do that to me?!" her hand came in contact with his cheek in a slap.

"I trusted you! I thought you are different from them but I was wrong!" she continued to slap him but he just let her.

Kise realized how wrong he was and he thought that what he did to her is something unforgivable. He thought that if hurting him would help her ease her pain, he would let her. I deserve it, he thought. He hated himself for doing something terrible to her, the girl he really loves.

"I'm sorry about yesterday… I didn't mean to hurt you… It's just that…"

"Just what?" she snapped. "You suddenly got the urge to do it?! I never knew you were like that."

"No! It's not that… Look [Name]-cchi… I meant it when I said I love you…"

"Love? Is that how you love?! You hurt them?! You force yourself to them?!"

She wanted to sound angry because she really is but her voice cracked and tears threatened to fall again from her eyes. She have always been like that, when she is too angry that she cannot take it anymore, tears will fall from her eyes even if she does not want to cry. She does not want to look weak. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

"Wait [Name]-cchi!" he held her hand.

"Don't leave me…" he begged. She glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" she slapped him and yanked her hand away from his grasp before going out of the door.

"Welcome home [Name]." her mom greeted her with a gentle smile.

"I'm home, Mom." She wanted to pretend that everything is fine so she answered as she usually did. She does not want to give her mom something to worry about.

"Have you eaten breakfast? I cooked your favorite [food]."

"…I already ate, Mom. I just want to take a rest now." [Name] excused herself and went upstairs to her room.

As soon as she arrived to her room, [Name] dropped her things and proceeded to her bathroom. She turned the water on, let herself get drenched. As she saw those red marks on her body, she began to sob again. Even if those marks disappear in a few days or more, that nightmare will remain etched in her mind and heart. It's something cannot be erased. She feels so disgusted and ashamed of herself. She scrubbed her skin in attempt to be clean, but deep inside she feels nothing but dirty. She hated Kise but she hates herself more. She hated herself for being so weak and for being so stupid for trusting someone like him. She curled up in a ball, sitting on the cold tiled floor of the shower as the cold water continued to pour on her.

After the shower, she dried herself and got dressed. She weakly threw herself on her bed and spent the next hours staring blankly at the ceiling. From time to time, images from yesterday's nightmare flashes into her mind and unconsciously, tears pour down from her eyes. She sobbed to herself quietly, trying to ease the pain she's feeling.

"[Name], lunch's ready!" she heard her mom call up to her from behind the door. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Mom, I don't have any appetite. I'll just come down later if I'm hungry." She replied back.

"That's no good. You need to eat or you'll get sick." Her mom persisted.

"I'll be fine. I'm still full Mom."

"Okay…if you say so." Her mother finally reluctantly left.

That night, her mom went up to her room again. Since [Name] did not come out of her room for almost the whole day, her mom went to check on her.

"[Name]."

"What is it Mom?"

"Please let me in."

[Name] reluctantly opened the door and let her mom in.

"[Name], I brought you food since you did not join us in dinner. Is there something wrong?" [Name] averted her gaze from her mom.

"Nothing Mom." Her mom sighed.

"I can feel that you're hiding something. But if you don't feel like to talk about it yet, it's okay. But please if you're ready, you can always talk to me. You can tell me anything." Her mom gave her a small smile and gently stroked her hair. Then she left [Name]'s room.

"Good night, [Name]."

She can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, that nightmare haunts her. But when she had finally cried herself to sleep, it was already daybreak.

She was awakened by a soft knock emanating from her room's door.

"[Name], it's already morning. You'll be late for school."

"…I don't feel like going to school today Mom…"

Her mom entered her room.

"Why [Name]? Are you not feeling well?" her mom worriedly said. [Name] just responded with a nod.

She hated how things are going. She doesn't want her mom to be worried for her but it just shows in her actions how affected she was. She finds it hard to pretend that everything is fine, that nothing happened when she is really broken and empty inside. She hates how she is being haunted by that nightmare.

Later that day, Kise went to [Name]'s house. He knows that it is his fault why [Name] did not appear in school that day. And he also knows that she does not want to see him so he just asked a favor to her mom.

"Um… [Last Name]-san, I was worried when [Name]-cchi did not come to school today so please just give her this. Our teacher asked me to bring today's handouts to her."

"Kise-kun, if you want you could go give it to her personally." [Name]'s mom suggested.

"I would really want to…but I think [Name]-cchi doesn't want to see me and also I have a photo shoot to attend today."

"Is that so? Okay, I'll just give her this. Thank you Kise-kun."

"Um… [Last Name]-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell [Name]-cchi that I was the one who brought the handouts." Her mom gave Kise a puzzled look but she did not ask anymore.

"…Okay. Thanks again Kise-kun."

After a few days, [Name] finally felt ready to go to school, to see him again.

"Look who's back." One of the mean girls 'whispered' as [Name] walked into their classroom. The rest of the class turned their heads towards [Name]'s direction.

"Things could have been much better if she did not come back anymore." The other mean girl said. The rest of them laughed in agreement. [Name] ignored their bitching and sat down her chair. On her desk were scribbled words like 'Die' 'Wicked witch' 'Flirt' 'Bitch'. She just ignored it just read the handouts given by her classmate.

"[Name]-cchi, I'm so happy you're back! I missed you!" Kise said to her. She just stared at him blankly before ignoring him again and continued to read. She heard the mean girl click their tongues in jealousy.

The teacher then arrived.

After classes, [Name] talked to Kise.

"Cut it out already." She said coldly.

"W-What are you talking about [Name]-cchi?" Kise inquired.

"Cut your act that you care for me! Can't you see that I'm getting bullied because of you?!"

"I'm not acting, [Name]-cchi… I really care for you. If they are bothering you again, I'll talk to them. I know you still hate me for what happened between the two of us but please…" she slapped him for reminding her again of that nightmare.

"Will you just leave me alone?! Don't come near me again!" [Name] burst into tears before running away.

Unknown to the two of them, one of the mean girls overheard their conversation.

Upon arriving to her room, [Name] threw her things and began to cry again. She thought she was already over it. She thought she's already okay but she's not. All of the pain is back. Those horrible memories remained fresh in her mind. Her mom worriedly went up the stairs to her room as she heard her screams and cries.

"[Name] what's wrong? What happened?"

"M-Mom… I-I'm scared…" she choked out.

"I'm right here. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts Mom… it hurt a lot… I told him to stop but he did not stop… but it hurts the most because he betrayed me… I trusted him… I treated him as a friend…"

"[Name]… tell me what happened."

"…Mom…I was r-raped…" she admitted ashamedly. Her mom was taken aback by what she just said. Tears rolled down her mom's face.

"Why did this horrible thing happen to me? Am I a bad person? Do I deserve it?"

"Don't say that [Name]. You're not a bad person and you don't deserve it. Who did that to you?"

"…Kise-kun…K-Kise-kun r-raped me…"

Kise was accompanied by her older sister when as he go to the [Last Name]'s.

The drive was eerily quiet.

"Ryota, is that true that you did that?" his sister sternly asked.

"Y-Yes." He embarrassedly admitted. He hated himself and truly regretted for doing that dreadful thing to her. His sister momentarily parked the car and slapped her brother.

"Why did you do such a thing?! Mom and Dad never raised you to be like that! You're unbelievable."

"I know. I was wrong. And I truly regret what I did to [Name]-cchi."

"Did you even think of the consequences of your actions? Did you even thought of what Mom, [Kise's other sister's name], and I will feel?! We're women too. And you know, what you did to her is really terrible. Ryota, you scarred her not just physically but also mentally and emotionally. It's not just about the sex. You stole her dignity and her sense of control."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"You better fix this Ryota before it gets leaked to the press."

"How dare you?!" [Name]'s mom slapped Kise.

"I trusted you! I thought you really cared for my daughter but what did you do to her?!"

"Mom, please stop." [Name] held her mom on her arm and pulled her away from Kise.

"I personally apologize for what my brother did to [Last Name]-san." Kise's sister said.

"[Last Name]-san, [Name]-cchi, I am really sorry. I know even if I apologize, nothing will be changed but please forgive me."

"Fine. We decided not to file an official complaint against your brother but please don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for your brother's career, I'm doing this to protect my daughter from any unnecessary scandal."

"It's fine with me. Thank you [Last Name]-san. And again I am sorry for this mess."

"And also I hope your brother will stay away from my daughter. I think that's for the better."

"That's fine with me." Kise's sister agreed.

"But—" Kise tried to protest.

"Ryota you heard that, right? So please, be mature enough to deal with it."

"…Okay."

At school, [Name] experienced the usual things, like the rumors about her being spread by those jealous fan girls. But she's really used to it already.

"It's her, right?"

"Yeah. She does not look like it but actually she's really sly."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard she seduced Kise-kun to do it with her."

"What? That's so low."

"I know right."

She clenched her fists tightly, trying to control herself from snapping at those gossiping girls.

*Two Months After*

[Name] has been feeling weird lately. Every morning, she feels queasy and usually she throws her breakfast up. Sometimes she craves for sour food which she usually does not like. And her sense of smell seems like as sensitive as a dog's.

"[Name] aren't you going to school today?" her mom said to her.

"…I'm not feeling well, Mom."

"You've been feeling sick lately, right? Why don't we go to the doctor to have you checked?"

And so [Name] and her mom went to the clinic.

"Congratulations, you're eight weeks pregnant." The doctor said to [Name].

It's as if time itself stopped. [Name] did not know how to react. She does not know if she will be happy or what. Without her noticing it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"W-What? N-No… that can't be true… Please tell me I'm not really pregnant…" she began to panic. She's not yet ready to be a mom. She's afraid, afraid of the big responsibility of being a parent, she's afraid that she will not be able to fulfil that role well.

"Calm down, [Name]." her mom gently squeezed her hand in assurance.

"But since she's only in her teens, her body may be still not fully developed to bear a child, thus her pregnancy poses a high risk for her and the baby. She needs to be extra careful and to observe proper nutrition especially now that she's sustaining a new life inside her. I advise her to avoid strenuous activities, avoid being stressed and to have enough rest." The doctor stated.

As soon as she gets inside of her room, she curls herself on her bed hugging her pillow to muffle her sobs.

"_Why is this thing happening to me?!" _

She did not want the baby. She just wants her normal life back. Even if she does not have any friends, as long as her family is with her she's happy. But now things are different.

"_If only I did not come with him that day… if only I just stayed at home… if only I did not meet him… this thing will ever happen to me…"_

She wanted to get rid of the baby. But on second thought, she can't bring herself to hurt the innocent life growing inside her tummy. Even if she hates her baby's father, she can't bring herself to harm the innocent child inside her.

"[Name]," her mom sat on the edge of her bed and softly ran her fingers through her hair.

"What will you do now?"

"I… I'll keep the baby… I'll be the best mom I can be."

Her mom pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, [Name]. You've grown into a strong and kind person. But what about your baby's father? Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"…The baby's only mine… He doesn't need to know about my baby."

"_[Name]-cchi is not attending the P.E. class?"_ Kise thought worriedly.

"Um Sensei!" the yellow-head called out to their P.E. teacher.

"What is it Kise-kun?"

"Why is [Name]-cchi, I mean [Last Name]-san, not attending the P.E. class?"

"She gave me her medical certificate that her doctor prohibits her to do heavy physical activities."

"Oh… Is that so? Can I ask why? I mean what's her current condition?"

"I am sorry I can't tell you about that. She requested to me to have confidentiality of that information."

After class, Kise went to her.

"[Name]-cchi, can we talk?"

"Aren't we talking already?" she replied dryly.

The nearby female classmates/fan girls stopped a bit to listen to their exchange and her previous remark irked them. "How dare her talk back to Kise-kun like that?" [Name] heard one say.

"I mean, can we talk now, privately?"

"No. I'm busy and I'm going home. Excuse me."

"Sorry [Name]-cchi!" Kise exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she yanked her hand away from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing?! Isn't it already decided that you should never come near me again?"

"Yeah but I don't remember agreeing to it. I missed you so much [Name]-cchi." He wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to push him away but somewhere in her heart, she felt that she misses him too; she misses the Kise-kun that has been her only friend.

"Let go of me." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry [Name]-cchi." The two of them just stood there in silence, Kise with a silly grin on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at?!" [Name] huffed irritated and embarrassed of his current gaze at her.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. Thinking back, I just realized that it has been so long since the last time I hugged you like that."

"Stop saying stupid things. If you don't have anything more to say, I'm leaving."

"Wait! [Name]-cchi… are you sick? Or feeling unwell somewhere? I just noticed that you have been skipping P.E. class."

"… I'm perfectly fine." She said before leaving.

[Name] is bored and she suddenly thought of watching TV.

"Kise-kun, can you spill something about the current status of your love life?" the host asked Kise which right now is a guest in a TV show to promote a new clothing line.

"_What? Kise's on TV?!"_

Kise gave a light-hearted laugh.

"As of now… I'm not dating anyone but I have my eyes on someone."

"Can you please elaborate?"

"I love this girl for so long already, but I did something terrible to her… and I hated myself for doing that to her. And I guess until now, she still hates me."

"Aww… So even someone like Kise Ryota can be heartbroken. If she's watching right now, what's your message for her?"

"Hey there," he waved at the camera with his usual bright smile. "If ever you're watching right now, I just want to tell you I'm really sorry. I know what I did is unforgivable but I will do anything just for you to forgive me. I love you so much." It was noticeable that Kise is already teary-eyed and his voice started to crack as if he was about to cry.

As she watched his interview, tears flowed down from her eyes. She can see the sincerity in his golden-eyes and that melted her heart.

"Kise you idiot!" she threw a pillow at the TV screen.

She softly ran a hand over her tummy.

"Maybe your father deserves to meet you, baby."

"[Name], why are you crying?" her mom worriedly asked. [Name] hastily rubbed her tears dry.

"Mom, I'll tell Kise about our baby."

"Are you sure about that?" [Name] nodded. Her mom gave her a small smile.

"Okay. If you say so."

After class, Kise made a bold declaration.

"I don't like it when [Name]-cchi is being hurt whether if it's verbally or physically so if any of you bullies [Name]-cchi again, I'll make sure that you'll regret it."

[Name] was on her way home when a group of fan girls blocked her way.

"Excuse me."

She get past through the group of girls only for her hair to be tugged on painfully.

"Ow! Let go of me!" the girls began to laugh.

"Aww… poor girl… Don't get so full of yourself just because Kise-kun likes you!" they pulled tighter on her hair. The other girls held her arms.

"Let me go!"

"Girls, did you hear something?" they laughed.

"Nope~"

"What the hell did I do to you for you to be so angry at me?!"

"Your whole existence infuriates me especially when you're flirting with Kise-kun!" one of them slapped her.

"Admit it. You just seduced Kise-kun, right? You cast a spell on him you sly witch! Admit it!" one of the girls held her chin tightly.

"I did not do anything!" [Name] gave them a stern look.

"What's with that look?!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! You devious bitch!" she slapped her again.

"P-Please stop."

"What did you say, you slut?!" they pushed her away and unluckily, her tummy hit the metal railings. [Name] screamed in pain.

"M-My baby!" she cried as she saw blood pooling on her legs. The bitches quickly left, while [Name] screamed in agonizing pain.

Kise arrived and immediately brought her to the hospital.

Ever since [Name] got admitted, Kise never left her side. He watched over her as she sleeps.

As [Name] opened her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar mob of blond hair beside her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair to wake him up.

"K-Kise-kun… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital [Name]-cchi. How are feeling now?"

"Hospital? Why? What happened to me?" she asked, and then she found the answer to her question as blurry images of what happened to her flashed into her mind.

"My baby?! What happened to my baby?!" she ran a hand over her tummy but she can't feel any sign of life inside her. Warm tears fell from her [color] eyes. She looked at Kise in the eyes, begging him to tell her that she's wrong, that her baby is safe and sound. But when he looked back at her with sadness in his eyes as he slowly shook his head, she began to sob louder.

"Why?! My baby…" she cried. Kise wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"[Name]-cchi… why didn't you tell me about our baby?" he asked her.

"I deserved to know! I'm the baby's father, right? Then why did you hide it from me?"

"I was about to tell you! But… But talking about it now is pointless… our baby is already gone…"

"I-I wasn't able to meet him even once…" Kise said regretfully.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun…I know I was wrong and unfair to you when I did not tell you about our baby…"

"Who did this to you?"

"Huh?"

"Who hurt you and killed our baby?!"

"Those girls from our class…" Kise clenched his fists angrily before walking out of the door.

"Wait! Kise-kun where are you going?!"

"Girls can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure Kise-kun."

"Are you happy now? Right now, [Name]-cchi is in the hospital. Guess what, you killed an innocent child!"

"Kise-kun, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me! Remember what you did to [Name]-cchi yesterday? You just killed the child inside her womb. You killed our baby!"

"Kise-kun, how are you sure that it was yours? What if it was someone else's and she just claims it to be yours?"

"Stop talking shit about [Name]-cchi! You don't know anything about her! She will never do something like that! Do really think that I'll believe you over her?! I'm sorry but I trust [Name]-cchi over envious bitches like you."

"And by the way, I meant it when I said I'll make anyone regret it whenever they mess up with [Name]-cchi." *cue yandere aura XD*

"Happy birthday [Name]-cchi!" Kise wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled as he started to tickle her sides.

"You dork! I thought you have a photo shoot today."

"That's right but I finished it right away so I can be here today. There's no way I am going to miss my dear [Name]-cchi's birthday."

"That's so sweet of you. Where's my gift?" she teased.

"…Is my stunning presence not enough for you [Name]-cchi?" he joked. She lightly hit him in the head.

"I'm just joking."

He pulled a small box from his pocket containing a gold necklace with a star-shaped pendant.

"Kise-kun… that one's expensive, right? I-I can't accept it."

"I won't take a no for an answer. This is just for you [Name]-cchi." He swept her hair away from her neck and linked the golden chain around it.

"It's beautiful… Thank you."

"Anything for you." Kise pressed his lips on yours. "I love you [Name]-cchi."

"I love you too, Kise-kun."

-END-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
